Ludmiła Tadrowska (Mroczne Wojny)
Ludmiła Tadrowska - Niewiele znajdzie się w historii Fiary postaci tak niezwykłych i niepowtarzalnych jak ta młoda kobieta, która zdążyła już w całym swoim życiu przejść drogę od kochanej córki, poprzez niewolnicę, gladiatorkę, najemniczkę, by w końcu skończyć jako fanatyczna religijnie wojowniczka walcząca w obronie swego domu i ludu jaki w nim mieszka. W czasie swego stosunkowo krótkiego; patrząc na to jak wiele lat żyli i żyją inni osławieni bohaterowie Fiary; ale za to niezwykle awanturniczego i niebezpiecznego życia, Ludmiła nabyła wiele doświadczeń, zarówno bojowych jak i społecznych. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom szybko stała się jedną z najbardziej szanowanych, ale także jedną z budzących największą grozę postaci Whightlandu, który obecnie zamieszkuje. Historia Historia Ludmiły Tadrowskiej zaczyna się kilka lat przed powstaniem Elfiego Triumwiratu, na terenach wiecznie gorącej i pełnej dziwów Pustyni Tuscarii, kiedy jeszcze nasza bohaterka nie była jeszcze ani Tadrowską, ani nawet nie Ludmiłą. Prawdziwe imię dziewczyny brzmiało Afra i była ona córką pewnego dość wpływowego kupca z Bakareshu, który trudził się głównie handlem na szlaku od gadziego miasta, aż po wężowe bagna Paradisii, jak zdecydowana większość przedstawicieli jego zawodu. Ojciec dziewczyny czasem podejmował się jednak jeszcze jednego typu wypraw, znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych, ale także przynoszących znacznie większe zyski. Były to wyprawy na południe, do Wschodnich Krain, które chociaż znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne, oferowały znacznie lepsze towary na wymianę w zamian za dobra północnej pustyni. Były trzy główne cele wypraw tego typu. Pierwszym z nich było Elementaris, którego magowie mogli w podzięce za towary z Tuscarii obdarzać kupców magicznymi artefaktami, zwojami z zaklęciami, oraz licznymi bezcennymi zasobami w postaci ksiąg, czy aktywnych magicznie minerałów, normalnie niedostępnych na pustyni, a które były bardzo cenione, szczególnie przez Krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów. Drugi w kolejce był Kryształowy Półwysep, bo chociaż Elementaris i Finon Mir były już przesycone kryształami z Pieśni Szkła, o tyle na terenach Tuscarii wciąż były one bezcenne dla mieszkańców i stanowiły dobro luksusowe, nie wspominając już o broni wykonanej z takich kryształów, która na pustyni uchodziła za godną wyłącznie najwybitniejszych wojowników. Trzecim miejscem było natomiast Karak-Gor-Dum, do którego udawano się z najróżniejszych powodów, tego typu wyprawy były finansowane głównie przez krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów i polegały na przetransportowaniu rzadkich, lub niewystępujących na terenie Bramy kruszców do miasta na pustyni i na odwrót. Rzecz jasna nastanie epoki Mrocznych Wojen w szybkim czasie całkowicie uniemożliwiło tego typu wyprawy handlowe doprowadzając wielu odważnych kupców do ruiny, jednak w przypadku Afry było jeszcze gorzej. Normalnie, nawet do prowadzeni do ruiny kupcy, wciąż mogą pracować na swoje rodziny, dbać o majątki i co ważne posyłać córki na ślubne kobierce z dobrze przemyślanymi przez ojca partnerami. Co prawda kobiety nie były zachwycone z takiego stanu rzeczy, zwłaszcza że za mąż były wydawane bardzo młodo, jednak ich ofiara zwykłe opłacała się przetrwaniu rodu, a to było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Córki były drogim, ale zwykle opłacalnym długotrwałym gwarantem transakcji handlowej i współpracy, w pierwszej kolejności jednak ojciec musiał wydać je za mąż. Ojciec Afry wyruszył na wyprawę wraz z całą armią kupców i ich armii najemników, oraz krasnoludów z Bramy Varanów. W ich szeregach można było odnaleźć miejscowych najemników z klanów koczowników i miast, gladiatorów, klany orków ściągnięte z Morza Traw, kompanie najemników ze Sternstadtu, a nawet wojowników z jednego z klanów Żelaznych Nomadów. Dowództwa nad całą ekspedycją podjął się Behlen, jeden z bardziej doświadczonych wędrowców krasnoludzkich, rzecz jasna pochodzenia szlacheckiego. Podobnie jak każda kolejna po niej, tak i ta wyprawa zaginęła bez śladu. Mieszkańcy Tuscarii o tym nie wiedzieli, ale ich ekspedycje były wybijane w zależności od wielkości i celu podróży na różnych etapach. Ekspedycja, do której należał ojciec Afry została wybita na skraju Kociej Puszczy, gdzie najpierw nocą kotołaki zatruły zbiorniki z napojami wędrowców, osłabiając lub zabijając wielu z nich, w tym dowódcę ekspedycji Behlena; później rankiem, ekspedycja została wybita przez konnych łuczników Finon Miru, wspieranych przez mroczne chorągwie Dragh Lur. Po śmierci ojca, matka dziewczyny kompletnie się załamała, topiąc smutki w drogich alkoholach i użalając się nad własnym losem. Nie mając pojęcia o prowadzeniu działalności handlowych dała się ona nabrać na wiele pułapek w postaci stratnych transakcji, jak chociażby kupno towarów bez zbytu za ogromne sumy, lub inwestycje w prowadzenie ekspedycji handlowych, z których zyski, z powodu zawarcia nieodpowiedniej umowy, były całkowicie przejmowane przez innych handlarzy. Wkrótce majątek męża się skończył, więc aby się ratować kobieta zaczęła wyprzedawać majątek, w tym także swoją jedyną córkę. Mając dziesięć lat Afra z córki bogatego kupca, została zdegradowana do rangi niewolnicy. Afra miała nigdy się tego nie dowiedzieć, ale jej matka jakiś czas potem, aby zarobić na swoje utrzymanie, zaczęła sama sprzedawać swoje ciało za pieniądze, czego efektem było szybkie złamanie choroby wenerycznej, z powodu której nie mogła wykonywać swego zawodu i z braku umiejętności robienia czegokolwiek innego, szybko zmarła z głodu i innych chorób jakie napadły ją w czasie krótkotrwałej nędzy. Afry nie miał wcale czekać lepszy los, wychowywano ją przedewszystkim na żone, a co za tym idzie praktycznie prywatną i darmową sługę swego męża. Uczono ją pięknego wysławiania się, uległości, posłuszeństwa, oraz tańca, który już wtedy miał podłoże erotyczne. Dziewczyna trafiła w ręce Oajsa, jednego z najbardziej znamienitych handlarzy niewolników Pustyni Tuscarii, przy okazji zajmującego się profesjonalnie tresurą niewolników. Jego tancerki stanowiły ozdobę pałaców samych Drakonidów, tańcząc ku uciesze ich jaszczurzych panów, robotnicy jakich wysyłał do kopalni pracowali za trzech, a gladiatorzy jakich posyłał na areny rzadko padali od miecza wojowników posłanych przez innych treserów. Mężczyzna ten był już starym Tuscarianinem o potężnej posturze i ciemno-brązowych łuskach oraz niezwykle żółtych oczach, które według jego sług zawsze dosłownie skrzyły się, kiedy gad wyczuwał dostrzegł jakąś okazję na zarobek, czyli niewolnika o imponujących zdolnościach. Ciężko stwierdzić czy gad był uzdolniony magicznie, a jeśli tak to jakimi dokładnie zdolnościami dysponował, wiadomym było jednak, że kiedy dostrzegł Afrę, jego oczy niemalże natychmiastowo dosłownie rozbłysnęły jasnym światłem i robiły to za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna spoglądał na dziewczynę. Początkowo mężczyzna zamierzał zrobić z dziewczyny tancerkę, która patrząc na to jak jasno świeciły się jego oczy z pewnością powędrowałaby do pałaców Drakonidów jako dar dla nich, lub któregoś z dowódców armii Tuscarian. Bycie tancerką w społeczności Tuscarian oznacza w praktyce tancerkę, striptizerkę, oraz kurtyzanę. Afra była uczona zarówno zwykłego tańca jak i tańca na rurze, będącego stosunkowo nowym wynalazkiem przywiezionym do Tuscarii przez handlarzy z Imperium Volitans, chociaż nagi znalazły dla tego przedmiotu znacznie więcej zastosowań niż zwykłe zaspokajanie fantazji erotycznych. Ale edukacja Afry nie zakończyła się na nauce eksponowania swoich kształtów, oraz widowiskowego zdzierania z siebie ubrań, uczono ją także o najpopularniejszych strefach erogennych ciał Tuscarian aby wiedziała ona jak najskuteczniej zaspakajać swych panów w łóżku. Łącznie dziewczyna spędziła trzy lata na nauce bycia niewolnicą tego typu, jednak z każdym miesiącem jej "edukacji" Oajs wydawał być się coraz bardziej zawiedzony. Nie chodziło tutaj jednak o brak postępów ze strony dziewczyny, czy też jej krnąbrny charakter, na który skutecznie działało lanie kijem i dodatkowe godziny treningów gimnastyki, której dziewczyna nienawidziła. Jaszczur dostrzegał po prostu, że zaspokajanie żądzy innych gadów nie jest powołaniem dziewczyny. Jego oczy jeszcze kilka lat temu płonące żywym ogniem na widok Afry, teraz ledwie się skrzyły, co oznacza, że dziewczyna nie robiła tego co robić w swoim życiu powinna. Oajs postanowił poczekać jednak do pierwszych "testów" jakie miała przejść dziewczyna, które polegały kolejno na wykonaniu zwykłego tańca, następnie tańca erotycznego połączonego ze striptizem, ostatecznie zakończonego spotkaniem sam na sam z gadzim klientem, jednym z licznych spośród śmietanki wysokich rangą oficerów i potężnych wojowników Teokracji Mamirjo. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej kupiec zabronił robić z dziewczyną było uprawianie seksu, wszakże jako dziewica była warta niemalże dwukrotnie więcej przy potencjalnej sprzedaży. Dziewczyna zrobiła furorę wśród oficerów, praktycznie każdy z nich chciał ją mieć i każdy był gotów wyłożyć na nią znacznie więcej pieniędzy niż chciał tego Oajs, jednak kiedy spojrzał na dziewczynę niemalże płaczącą jego oczy zgasły całkowicie. Handlarz niewolników wściekł się niezmiernie, dostrzegł on bowiem, że potencjał dziewczyny jest całkowicie marnowany, nawet jeśli nie wiedział co ma nim być. Przeprosił więc oficerów i w ramach rekompensaty podarował każdemu z nich po jednej ze swych niewolnic w darze, Afrę zatrzymał jednak dla siebie. Gad zastanawiał się co robić aby odkryć potencjał dziewczyny, postanowił zacząć brać ją wszędzie ze sobą licząc, że w interakcji z zawodem do jakiego jest przeznaczona, dziewczyna ponownie zabłyśnie w jego oczach. Nie mylił się, chociaż musiał czekać pół roku aż odkryje prawdziwy talent Afry. Stało się to w czasie igrzysk na cześć jednego z Drakonidów urządzanych w Bakareshu. Oajs wystawiał właśnie nową partię gladiatorów do tych właśnie igrzysk i osobiście doglądał ich treningów. W czasie jednego z nich, jeden z gladiatorów, który nie wiedział kim jest Afra, traktując ją jako służkę przysłaną przez Oajsa, nakazał aby ta podała mu jego miecz. Oajs wszedł do sali dokładnie w momencie kiedy dziewczyna chwyciła za miecz, a wówczas jego oczy ponownie buchnęły starym płomieniem. Gad sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi, w żadnym wypadku nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ta drobna, młodziutka, a co najważniejsze, ludzka kobieta ma jakiekolwiek szanse zostać wojowniczką. Jego magiczny wzrok nigdy go jednak nie zawodził, kupiec zaufał mu więc i tym razem. Afra natychmiast rozpoczęła intensywny trening w posługiwaniu się wszelkiej maści orężem począwszy od kija i włóczni, przez miecze, następnie topory, kiścienie, nadziaki i buławy, a na nożach i sztyletach kończąc. W międzyczasie zamęczano ją treningami siłowymi, mającymi na celu zwiększenie jej siły fizycznej, oraz dosłownie ją torturowano, na bardzo wymyślne sposoby, aby jak najbardziej zwiększyć jej tolerancję na ból i jednocześnie nie zrobić z niej kaleki. Dodatkowo Afra nauczyła też jak skutecznie posługiwać się kuszą, bo chociaż broń dystansowa nie była dozwolona w zwykłych pojedynkach, często organizowano także zawody strzeleckie, najczęściej polegające na wybiciu jak największej ilości biegających dookoła strzelców, bezbronnych niewolników. Ostatecznie Afra opracowała własny styl walki będący połączeniem bardzo przeciętnej, wręcz niskiej siły fizycznej jaką dysponowała z giętkością i gibkością jaką dały jej lata nauki wszelkiej maści tańców. Dodatkowo, dzięki wcześniejszej nauce anatomii doskonale wiedziała gdzie zadać uderzenia przeciwnikowi tak aby zadać mu ból, co ważniejsze jednak wiedziała w jakie; nieoczywiste dla nieobeznanego obserwatora; punkty ciała mierzyć, aby wystraszyć przeciwnika w trakcie walki. Z Afrą był jeszcze jeden problem, jej imię. Dziewczyna była bardzo niepozorna, z pewnością nie spodobałaby się większości widowni, istniał jednak pewien bardzo prosty patent, jak sprawić aby zaciekawić publikę i sprawić, żeby ta zaczęła się szybko garnąć do nowego zawodnika. Tym sposobem było danie mu niepowtarzalnego, najczęściej egzotycznego imienia. Afra miała bardzo jasną karnację i dość nietypową, bardzo zachodnią urodę, bardziej przypominała kobietę z Erydanu niż rodowitą Tuscariankę, stąd też zresztą wzięło się jej prawdziwe imię. Oajs postanowił dać kobiecie imię z tej właśnie krainy i już wkrótce stała się Ludmiłą, tajemniczą wojowniczką z Erydanu, która przybyła na piaski pustyni mierzyć się z jej czempionami. Aby uwiarygodnić tę bajkę Oajs zainwestował nawet w naukę języka dla dziewczyny i wyuczenie jej nowego akcentu. Jej taktyka w walce bazowała na oczywistym zobrazowaniu swoich intencji, mierzyła w uda, brzuch, genitalia gady z reguły miały dobrze osłonięte, lecz istniały inne miejsca. Celem dziewczyny nie było też podcięcie tętnicy czy te przerąbanie się przez łuskę i skórę na brzuchu, ale samo ich zdarcie. Gładzenie i inne pobudzanie tych stref dawało gadom wielką przyjemność, toteż kiedy jej oponent zobaczył, że dziewczyna stara się płytkimi cięciami odkroić kawałek jego skóry, szybko się wystraszył. Zdezorientowany, dodatkowo wyprowadzany z równowagi rzucanymi przez dziewczynę obelgami, oraz stale uświadamiany w jej zamiarach gad stał się łatwym celem i już wkrótce padł od cięcia w krtań. Tak zaczęła się kariera Ludmiły jako gladiatorki. Dziewczyna jeździła po wszystkich arenach pustyni, walcząc i zabijając, bądź okaleczając kolejnych wojowników Teokracji. Z powodu ciosów jakie zadawała, wielu obawiało się starcia z nią, do tego stopnia, że odmawiali wejścia na arenę. Kobieta walczyła z gadami, ludźmi, elfami, krasnoludami, kilkukrotnie rzucano na nią pochwycone Bestie z Nieznanych Krain, które chociaż nie znały strachu i okazały się być wielkim wyzwaniem, także legły martwe u stóp dziewczyny. W ciągu kolejnych trzech lat Ludmiła wyrobiła sobie taką sławę i renomę, a na zakładach jakie obstawiała o swoje walki zarobiła tyle pieniędzy, że sama wykupiła się z rąk swego pana, za czterokrotność tego, czego żądał on za nią, kiedy sprzedawał dziewczynę jako tancerkę. Ludmiła kontynuowała swoją karierę jako gladiator, jednak walczyła już wyłącznie na własny rachunek. Kres tej kariery dobiegł w dniu, kiedy spotkała na arenie godną przeciwniczkę. Ludmiła nie była jedyną zawodniczką jaka zrobiła szybką i zawrotną karierę, jej oponentem była Faiza, naga o długim nawet jak na swoją rasę ogonie, pokrytym czarnymi łuskami, jaka przybyła z do Teokracji Mamirjo z Imperium Volitans. Faiza została nazwana tym imieniem kiedy sama pokonała na arenie dwa qunloki, potężne, mierzące trzy metry bestie z Nieznanych Krain, tamtego dnia zdecydowała się też zostać na pustyni Tuscarii na stałe, gdyż te areny i sama pustynia oferowały znacznie większe wyzwania i dostarczały dużo więcej rozrywki, niż bagna Volitans. Kobiety stanęły na arenie, ich starcie było intensywne, ale krótkie, Ludmiła padła na piach przebita włócznią nagi na wylot. Na szczęście dzięki błyskawicznej pomocy jej medyków zdołała przeżyć starcie, chociaż zdecydowała, że lepiej będzie zakończyć tą karierę i poszukać innej drogi życia. Kobieta miała dość funduszy, aby nająć innych gladiatorów i razem utworzyć małą, jednak mającą szybko urosnąć w liczbie i renomie, kompanie najemników. Już wcześniej Ludmiła dowodziła małymi grupami wojowników, głównie w trakcie drużynowych starć na arenach, teraz postanowiła zrobić użytek z tych zdolności, walcząc na zlecenie dla tych, którzy płacili najwięcej. Jej sława sama robiła robotę przy rekrutacji, wkrótce dołączało do niej coraz więcej i więcej gladiatorów, weteranów i innych doświadczonych w walce wiarusów. Nie minęło wiele czasu a Ludmiła miała na swoją komendę pokaźną armię wszelkiej maści zawadiaków i maruderów, która zajmowała się wszelkimi problemami, od tłumienia buntów niewolników, poprzez polowanie na koczownicze plemiona zamieszkujące pustynie, ochronę karawan kupieckich, a na wyłapywaniu niewolników dla innych treserów i handlarzy kończąc. W czasie swoich wojaży kobieta zdołała dorobić się większości swojego obecnego wyposażenia, ogromnej sławy, oraz jeszcze większego bogactwa. Do najsławniejszych wyczynów kobiety jakich dokonała w trakcie walki jako najemniczka należą dwa wydarzenia. Pierwszym jest ingerencja w wojnę gildii handlowych Tuscarii. Treserzy z Bakareshu postanowili rzucić wyzwanie treserom z Mora Sul, którzy znani są z bycia najlepszymi na terenach całej Teokracji. Naturalnie oznaczało to intensywne porwania przedstawicieli różnych ras, ogromne ilości tortur, oraz wszelkich innych dziwactw, w tym między innymi mordowanie treserów z Mora Sul. Naturalnie konkurent przyjął wyzwanie i wkrótce całe kompanie najemników sabotowały wzajemnie polowania na niewolników, napadały na karawany kupieckie, a zabójcy mordowali treserów. Ludmiła jako jedyna nie kryła się ze swoją obecnością na pustyni, do walki zawsze szła z chorągwią powiewającą wysoko ponad głowami jej wojsk, jej konkurenci wkrótce przekonali się dlaczego. Kobieta zdobyła największą ilość niewolników dla swoich panów z Bakareshu, głównie poprzez mordowanie innych kompanii łowców. Wielu próbowało ją powstrzymać, gdzie nierzadko bitwy te przypominały regularne bitwy, jednakże z każdą bitwą kobieta wracała zwycięsko, a w rezultacie dołączało do niej coraz więcej najemników. Druga sytuacja miała miejsce zaraz po ostatniej bitwie wojny treserów, kobieta była ze swymi najemnikami w Bradze, niewielkim mieście słynącym z bardzo żyznych pół uprawnych, położonych na podmokłym terenie, na wybrzeżu Morza Snów. Tereny te już od dłuższego czasu nękali Żelaźni Nomadzi z trzech, nieznanych dziewczynie z nazwy, klanów. W dniu kiedy jej wojska świętowały, nie widzące zwiniętego na ten czas sztandaru, wojska Żelaznych Nomadów myślały, że mają do czynienia z jakąś potężną karawaną kupiecką. Rzecz jasna spróbowały one tą karawanę złupić. Jak się okazało upojenie alkoholowe niespecjalnie przeszkadza wojownikiem Ludmiły w walce przeciwko nawet tak potężnym przeciwnikom, najemnicy szybko rozwinęli swój sztandar i stanęli do walki. Na podmokłym terenie Nomadzi nie mogli zrobić użytku ze swych koni, dla najemników brak wsparcia wierzchowców także był problemem, ale większość z nich była byłymi gladiatorami, wiedzieli jak walczyć pieszo. Efektem było zmasakrowanie trzech klanów i wybicie ponad połowy ich przedstawicieli. Wywołało to także pewien problem społeczny, nie było mowy aby wydobyć wszystkie zwłoki z mokradeł, w których ciała po prostu się zapadały, do tego stopnia, że utratę kilku niewolników tygodniowo panowie ziemscy musieli właściwie wliczać w koszta. Zatrute trupim jadem, plewy musiały być magicznie uzdatniane, a pola odkażane przez kilka kolejnych lat, co podniosło ceny wielu towarów, czasami niemal dwukrotnie. Ludmiła i jej ludzie zasłynęli jednak jako Pogromcy Żelaznych Nomadów. Przez kolejne lata kobieta żyła raczej beztroskim życiem, aż do dnia kiedy nie spotkała na swojej drodze bardzo religijnego kupca z Erydanu. Mężczyzna odbywał podróż z Difabin do Lago, mijając po drodze Mora Sul i Bakaresh, czyli miał do pokonania praktycznie całą pustynię wszerz. W czasie tej podróży i drogi powrotnej, w czasie której Ludmiła towarzyszyła mu z własnej woli i nie pobrała za nią opłaty, mężczyzna opowiadał jej o świątyniach poświęconych Panteonowi Dwunastu, o samym Panteonie Bogów, o ich wizji stworzenia świata, o majestatycznych srebrnych wodach Mor Duine, o bajecznej krainie, gdzie po śmierci udają się dusze wszystkich godnych i o odwiecznym konflikcie ludzkości z Czerwoną Hordą. W końcu mężczyzna dokładnie opowiedział Ludmile o Tiarze, opiekunce ludzi, dającej im dostęp do magii światła, która według legend nauczyła ich sztuki nakładania błogosławieństw, będących nieco skomplikowanymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, które co ciekawe działały jednak w każdym języku, kiedy padały z ust wiernych. Mężczyzna podzielił się z kobietą, także problemami mieszkańców, opowiedział jej o orkach i innych bestiach z Morza Traw, jakie stale nękały mieszkańców Erydanu, o wampirach z Dworu Saptende i ich hordach nieumarłych, jakie od lat rozbijają się o mury miast ludzi, oraz o typowo ludzkich, trywialnych sprawach, jak złe plewy i tym podobne. Nigdy wcześniej Ludmiła nie słyszała takiej pasji w czyimś głosie, nawet kiedy Oajs opowiadał jej o jej nowej przyszłości, albo kiedy słyszała bardów zachwalających Drakonidów, dziewczyna nie widziała takiego umiłowania dla wypowiadanych słów, co więcej chyba po raz pierwszy dokonała rozmyślań nad własnym życiem i co ważniejsze, konceptowi życia po życiu. Nigdy wcześniej Ludmiła nie zastanawiała się nad tym co stanie się z jej duszą po śmierci, zawsze odkładała to na później, albo po prostu odrzucała tą myśl od siebie, a przecież miała zawód, w którym codziennie ginęli jego przedstawiciele, często krwawo i boleśnie. Tuscarianie nie musieli się martwić, o ich dusze troszczyły się Drakonidy, ale co miała zrobić ona, ludzka wojowniczka? Ostatecznie kobieta doszła do wniosku, że czas zmienić swoje podejście do życia, pozostała jeszcze jakiś czas na Pustyni Tuscarii aby pozałatwiać swoje sprawy, rozstała się z tą częścią jej kompanii, która nie chciała udać się w podróż do Erydanu i ruszyła w drogę. Jej armia, aby dotrzeć na miejsce w jednym rzucie musiała podróżować na aż trzech okrętach, co oznacza, że nawet po utracie znacznej części stanu osobowego swej grupy, kobieta nadal dowodziła największą kompanią najemników jaką kiedykolwiek widziała Pustynia Tuscarii. W końcu kobieta dotarła do Zjednoczonych Marchii i natychmiast zaskarbiła sobie sympatię mieszkańców, biorąc udział w polowaniu na orków stale nękających karawany Północnej Marchii, a także okoliczne wsie i posiadłości. Wraz ze swoją kompanią samodzielnie wytropiła i wyrżnęła do ostatniego zielonoskórego pięć klanów orków, zwykle osobiście eliminując ich hersztów celnymi strzałami w głowę. Powodem przybycia kobiety do Marchii było poznanie aspektów wiary w Panteon Dwunsatu bogów, toteż miejsce do jakiego przybyła kobieta, początkowo wydawało jej się idealne, do czasu aż nie dowiedziała się o istnieniu Whightlandu. Mimo, że wiedziała o istnieniu zakonu rycerzy z tamtego miasta, wolała pozostać jeszcze jakiś czas w Północnej Marchii. Powody takiego stanu rzeczy były dwa; po pierwsze chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć o wierze w Panteon, aby znać jego nauki z różnych perspektyw, bo jak przekonała się już na przykładzie Drakonidów, mogą być one skrajnie różne; drugim powodem byli członkowie kompanii kobiety, którzy szybko dostrzegli zmianę w jej charakterze i że kobieta coraz więcej wolnego czasu spędza w bibliotekach i świątyniach, a nie w barach. Aby uspokoić swych ludzi i zadbać o ich sakiewki kobieta pozostała w tym mieście, będącym najbogatszym ze wszystkich na obszarze. Następnie pod pretekstem eskorty karawany kupieckiej kobieta udała się do Zachodniej Marchii, gdzie czekały na nią dwa zaskoczenia. Pierwszym miłym dla jej ludzi był fakt, że marchia ta miała nie mniej pieniędzy i bogatych kupców, co wcześniejsza, a także nie mniej problemów, więc zaprawieni w bojach najemnicy Ludmiły nadal opływali w dostatek. Drugim zaskoczeniem była chorągiew rycerzy Whightlandu, jaka zatrzymała się w mieście. To tam Ludmiła poznała Aleksandra Tadrowskiego, dowódcę wspomnianej już chorągwi. Mężczyzna wytłumaczył kobiecie wiele aspektów wiary, których kapłani z Marchii Północnej tłumaczyć nie potrafili i poprzez zaznajamianie jej z mitami na temat bogów, znacznie rozszerzył wiedzę kobiety na temat Tiary i Aonira, dwóch bóstw, w których konceptach kobieta dosłownie się zakochała. Kobieta zaczęła coraz więcej czasu spędzać z rycerzami Whightlandu, a coraz mniej ze swoimi ludźmi. Część z najemników próbowała zapoznać się z wiarą w Panteon, jednak tylko kilku uznało to faktycznie godnym uwagi, reszta wolała pozostać przy obecnym trybie życia nie martwiąc się o jutro. Wtedy też doszło do ostatniej bitwy kompanii Ludmiły. Zachodnia Marchia została zaatakowana przez hordę nieumarłych z Mrocznych Moczarów, jej celem było porwanie jak największej ilości wieśniaków i zgrabienie dóbr, ku czci swoich panów. Ludmiła natychmiast ruszyła do walki, jak się okazało, jej broń, wcześniej pobłogosławiona tymi samymi Litaniami, których używa się do święcenia kusz, była równie skuteczna sprowadzaniu nieumarłych do konsystencji kupy kości i zgniłego mięsa, co wyświęcone miecze i bełty rycerzy z Whightlandu. Bronie jej najemników także zostały konsekrowane, rycerze widząc bandę najemników szarżującą prosto na przeciwnika mieli dość mieszane odczucia, ale kiedy zobaczyli jak mieszanka wielu ras rąbie przeciwników na kawałki, szybko przestali obawiać się o skuteczność wojowników Ludmiły. Była to jednak ostatnia bitwa jej kompanii, co prawda władca Marchii wynagrodził wojowników za ich czyn, jednak długie przebywanie w jednym miejscu nie było tym czego pragnęli. Tak kompania Ludmiły zaczęła się wykruszać, kobieta nie chciała jednak aby jej dziedzictwo przepadło tak łatwo, a jej podkomendni losowo rozleźli się po świecie, wybrała więc najbardziej kompetentnych oficerów swojej kompanii i mianowała ich dowódcami poszczególnych grup. Łącznie jej kompania rozpadła się na cztery różne frakcje. Pierwszą stanowili ci, którzy pragnęli powrotu na Pustynie Tuscarii, tam prowadzili oni kolejne batalie na rozgrzanych piaskach, przelewając krew i mordując za pieniądze. Drugą grupę, równie liczną co pierwsza, stanowili najemnicy, którzy chcieli pozostać w Erydanie i tutaj zajmować się ochroną karawan i polowaniem na orków, z czasem ta kompania stała się najlepiej opłacaną w całym obszarze. Zaskakująco duży odsetek wojowników Ludmiły postanowił jednak całkowicie porzucić awanturniczy tryb życia, zaciągając się do straży miejskiej, albo otwierając własne działalności i zostać instruktorami szermierki, albo podjąć się innych zawodów, na przykład karczmarzy czy handlarzy bronią. Czwartą grupę stanowili ci, którzy postanowili uwierzyć w Panteon Dwunastu i zostać z Ludmiłą. Kobieta dołączyła do zakonu Whightlandu jako honorowy członek chorągwi Aleksandra Tadrowskiego. Ten status pozwalał jej i jej ludziom, których sama mogła rekrutować do swoich szeregów, nosić jej własne, dość egzotyczne na tych terenach, oznaczenie. Był jednak pewien problem, przy wpisywaniu do rejestrów zakonu zapytano o nazwisko kobiety, a ta go nie posiadała, Tadrowski pozwolił więc użyć jej własnego, co nie było wcale rzadkim rozwiązaniem w takich sytuacjach. Tak właśnie Afra, córka kupca z Pustyni Tuscarii stała się Ludmiłą Tadrowską, wojowniczką zakonu Whgihtlandu z Erydanu. Wygląd Ludmiła, chociaż nie jest już młódką, bo wiekiem podchodzi pod trzydziestkę, Tadrowska bez wątpienia nadal jest atrakcyjną kobietą. Ludmiła jest kobietą wysoką jak na standardy płci pięknej, co znacznie ułatwia jej konkurowanie ze swymi męskimi przeciwnikami w trakcie pojedynku. Z powodu jej stylu życia kobieta wiele godzin poświęca na treningi, często forsowne, pchające ją do granic możliwości jej wytrzymałości fizycznej, aby być jak najlepszą, co przedkłada się nie tylko na dobrą kondycję fizyczną i ogromną sprawność, ale także świetnie wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę. Lata stoczonych walk odcisnęły także swoje piętno na kobiecie, w postaci licznych blizn, które na szczęście ominęły jej twarz. Lico kobiety jest gładkie i pociągłe, jej cera jest czysta i co ważne jasna, był to główny powód nadania jej imienia Afra, które właśnie to oznacza. Brązowe, uważne oczy kobiety, obdarzają świat dzikim, zdradzającym ciągłą gotowość, spojrzeniem. Jej nos jest raczej niewielki i prosty, pod nim natomiast znajduje się linia pełnych, czerwonych ust, zaskakująco często wykrzywionych w grymasie pogardy, chociaż powód powstawania owego grymasu zmieniał się z wiekiem kobiety. Jak większość ludzkich kobiet z Pustyni Tuscarii, Ludmiła ma długie, kruczoczarne włosy, które zwykle spina w kuc, bądź kok, aby nie przeszkadzały jej one w trakcie walki. Jak każda kobieta i chyba każdy człowiek, Ludmiła ma ciągoty do jakiejś formy biżuterii, w jej wypadku gust ten jest bardzo wysublimowany, bo interesują ją niewielkie, nieprzeszkadzające w walce, krasnoludzkie ozdoby, wykonane z różnych metali, najczęściej ze złota i najczęściej są to kolczyki. Charakter Charakter Ludmiły ulegał licznym przemianom na przestrzeni lat. Dziewczyna początkowo była wychowywana tak, aby być możliwie jak najbardziej uległą, podatną na wpływ i wierną. Te elementy wychowania mają wpływ na jej życie do dziś, co doskonale obrazuje fakt, jak szybko, już jako dorosła kobieta, uległa ona wpływowi wiary w Panteon Dwunastu. Kiedy miała być szkolona na gladiatora, Ludmiłę owładnęła dzikość i chęć walki, widząc jak wiele traciła będąc niewolnicą, kobieta wypracowała w sobie determinację do zmiany swojego życia, czego ostatecznie dokonała. Na tym etapie narodziła się w niej krwiożerczość i skłonności sadystyczne, którymi odbijała sobie lata spędzone na byciu uczoną jak być potulną sługą. Jako najemniczka Ludmiła stała się niezwykle pewna siebie, agresywna i bezwzględna, ale także hojna kiedy przychodziło do opłacania swych wojowników. Pamiętając jak niewiele otrzymywała od swego właściciela w czasach bycia gladiatorką, teraz odbijała to zarówno sobie jak i swoim wojownikom. Nawet jeśli większość z nich za nic nie potrafiła utrzymać majątku w kieszeniach, napływ gotówki był stały i tak duży, że nie trzeba było się tym przejmować. W końcu jako członkini zakonu Ludmiła stała się znacznie spokojniejsza, oraz znacznie bardziej empatyczna, co prawda mordowanie, zwłaszcza nieumarłych czy ludzi, którzy w jej oczach zasłużyli na karę, nadal nie sprawia jej najmniejszych trudności, ale nie patrzy ona już obojętnie na cierpienie niewinnych i stara się odpokutować czasy działania jako łowca niewolników. Wyposażenie Na przestrzeni lat Ludmiła zdobyła cały wachlarz specjalistycznego wyposażenia, jakie daje jej ogromną przewagę nad przeciwnikami na polu bitwy. Tadrowska jest prawdziwym arsenałem, począwszy od prostych do skonstruowania i niezbyt rewolucyjnych broni białych po eksperymentalne bronie dystansowe, jak chociażby karabin, z którego strzela kobieta. - Pancerz Zwiadowcy z Bramy Varanów - Krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów, jako że żyją w dużej mierze na powierzchni, zajęły się także obróbką i tworzeniem przedmiotów, w tym między innymi pancerzy, wykonanych z przedmiotów dostępnych na powierzchni. Strój, który nosi na sobie kobieta, jest krasnoludzkim projektem pancerza przeznaczonego dla zwiadowców przemierzających pustynie dookoła miasta. Wykonany z odpowiednio obrobionej skóry pewnego gada, żyjącego w okolicy Bramy Varanów, nie gwarantuje ochrony przed obrażeniami obuchowymi, za to świetnie sprawdza się w obronie przed cięciami i pchnięciami, gdzie pierwsze zatrzymuje, a drugie ześlizguje ze swojej powierzchni. - Generator Pola Ochronnego - Noszony na szyi, zawieszony na grubym pasie, ma bardzo proste zadanie. Ludmiła idąc do walki w samym pancerzu, ma dość odsłonięty dekolot, w praktyce jest to zabieg celowy kobiey, zostawić odsłonięty fragment ciała, licząc, że przeciwnik weźmie go za cel. Generator ma dwa tryby, może utworzyć duże pole, na krótki czas chroniące całe ciało kobiety, lub małe, chroniące tylko ten fragment jej ciała, za to przez długi czas. Generator służy też do ochron głowy i jak zdecydowana większość jej wyposażenia, jest krasnoludzkim wynalazkiem. Kryształy zasilające do generatora, można załadować trzymając je odpowiednio długo w ogniu. - Mikstury - Tadrowska co prawda potrafi sama tworzyć proste mikstury lecznicze i opatrunki, jednak jeśli jest taka możliwość, woli zaopatrzyć się u profesjonalnego alchemika. Przytroczone do uda Ludmiła zawsze ma ze sobą takie mikstury, aby uśmierzyć ból, odkazić rany, lub poprawić wydajność swego organizmu. - Miecze - Tadrowska od samego początku szkoliła się w posługiwaniu się dwoma broniami, zwykle jednak był to miecz i sztylet, rzadziej dwa sztylety i tylko na odpowiednie rodzaje walk, ciężko więc stwierdzić co kierowało Ludmiłą, kiedy na swój oręż wybrała dwa, bardzo dziwnie wyglądające miecze. Każde z nich ma ostrze mierzące około pół metra, są one niezwykle ostre i z łatwością tną zarówno lekki pancerz jak i tkankę, jak w przypadku większości mieczy są bezużyteczne w walce z ciężkim pancerzem, łatwo się tępią, ale są także niezwykle lekkie i kobieta doskonale wie jak nimi władać. Zastanawiający jest kształt owych mieczy, które kobieta zakupiła w Lago. - Noże do rzucania - Co prawda oręż ten może być wykorzystywany w roli broni do walki wręcz, jednak z powodu na mały rozmiar, raczej słabo sprawdzi się w tej roli. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, zapas tych noży noszony przez kobietę, służy jej do eliminacji różnych celów po ciuchu, lub po prostu kiedy nie chce jej się marnować amunicji do swej broni głównej, a musi sobie poradzić z lekko opancerzonym celem na bliskim dystansie. - Muszkiet dwustrzałowy - Ponieważ Ludmiła zwykle nie nosi ze sobą broni do walki wręcz z ciężko opancerzonymi przeciwnikami, ani nawet nie jest specjalnie przystosowana do pojedynku z takim napastnikiem, musi sobie radzić w inny sposób. Środkiem zaradczym na przeciwnika, który podejdzie zbyt blisko, jest jej muszkiet, mający możliwość oddania dwóch osobnych strzałów, na wypadek gdyby przyszło jej walczyć z więcej niż jednym przeciwnikiem. Ołowiana kula miotana przez tą broń z łatwością przebije większość pancerzy płytowych, chociaż jej celność pozostawia wiele do życzenia. - Eksperymentalny Karabin Snajperski - Stworzony przez krasnoludzkich inżynierów, który Tadrowska otrzymała w podzięce za pomoc w walce z Bestiami z Nieznanych Krain, Ten karabin w odróżnieniu od zwykłych strzel ładowany jest odtylcowo, natomiast jego ładunki zamknięte są w metalowych, wymiennych pojemnikach, osadzonych na magazynku bębnowym. Co więcej krasnoludy posłuchały się swoich zwiadowców i dały owej broni gwintowaną lufę. W rezultacie broń stała się tak potężna i otrzymała taki zasięg, że do skutecznego celowania z niej konieczne stało się domontowanie lunety. Co więcej, ponieważ zwykłe zamki skałkowe, albo lontowe były zawodne, karabin otrzymał jako zapalnik zaklęte, kryształowe ogniwo aktywowane młotkiem, złączonym z mechanizmem spustowym. W chwili uderzenia młotka w kryształ wydzielana jest iskra aktywująca ładunek uwalniający pocisk. Co więcej sam kryształ można zakląć, tak żeby broń lepiej sprawdzała się w walce z nieumarłymi bądź innymi przeciwnikami. Karabin ten spokojnie eliminuje każdego przeciwnika, nawet jeśli ten jest zakuty w zbroję płytową, są z nim jednak problemy. Pierwszym i najważniejszym, jest cena wykonania, tego typu konstrukcje są skomplikowane, wymagają działania wielu różnych cechów rzemieślniczych i rzadkich minerałów, przez co karabin ten chociaż idealny dla wojska, ma cenę tak wysoką, że o wdrożeniu do masowej produkcji nie ma mowy. Co więcej karabin jest skomplikowany, a co za tym idzie, trzeba o niego dbać, Ludmiła poświęca codziennie przynajmniej godzinę, na czyszczenie wszystkiego co znajduje się w jej broni. No i trzeba jeszcze wiedzieć jak z tą bronią się obchodzić i na przykład, nie łapać jej za lufę i nie walić kolbą w łeb. Przez wszystkie czynniki negatywne, obecnie w użytku jest maksymalnie kilka sztuk tej broni, jeśli w ogóle jest jakaś inna niż ta używana przez Tadrowską. Zdolności W czasie swych podróży Ludmiła posiadła pokaźny wachlarz bardzo różnych, pozornie niepowiązanych ze sobą zdolność. Rzecz jasna podstawową jest walka z użyciem najróżniejszych rodzajów oręża, oraz sprawne dowodzenie armią na polu bitwy, zwłaszcza kiedy można takowego osaczyć i zamknąć w pancernych kleszczach, a następnie wybić. Jednak oprócz tego Tadrowska nauczyła sie także wielu innych przydatnych rzeczy, jak chociażby targowania się z kupcami i nie tylko, co było konieczne, zarówno przy kupowaniu prowiantu i sprzętu dla swojej armii, ale także w czasie negocjacji warunków umowy przy wykonywaniu zleceń jakie były powierzane kobiecie. Ponieważ tawerny nigdy nie są bezpiecznym miejscem dla sakiewek, wojowniczka nauczyła się jak rozpoznawać złodziei, a także jak samemu podcinać mieszki, lub obronić się przed jego podcięciem. Dodatkowo kobieta wie już jak rozpoznawać różne rodzaje alkoholi i z powodu kilku zamachów na swoje życie; które w znakomitej większości miały miejsce w czasie wojny treserów; także trucizn. Tadrowska zna się też na charakterach, od razu wie na co zwracać uwagę w trakcie rekrutacji i jacy kandydaci do jej drużyny będą sprawiać kłopoty a jacy nie. Doskonale umie też poznawać podrabiane i fałszywe weksle, czy też inne dokumenty, a nawet walutę. Słowem, wie wszystko co powinna wiedzieć, aby poradzić sobie jako przywódczyni kompanii najemników. Chociaż posiada wiele zaklętych przedmiotów i zna podstawy języka runicznego, nie ma w niej ani odrobiny potencjału magicznego, przez co nie jest w stanie niczego zaklinać. Ciekawostki A właściwie to ciekawostka. Chociaż Ludmiła miała wiele okazji by zabić Oajsa, często nie musząc obawiać się ewentualnych konsekwencji, nigdy tego nie zrobiła, ani nawet nie zamierzała. Kobieta szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że byłaby to potężna hipokryzja z jej strony, bo jako gladiatorka, sama garściami korzystała z życia, nie wspominając już o jej wyczynach jako najemniczka. Kobieta poniekąd szanuje tego złotookiego gada, za to co jej dał i kim ją uczynił, nawet jeśli przyszło jej zapłacić za to wielkim cierpieniem. Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postać